


Namesake

by sapphyryllis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lols, Lots of Angst, im sry, omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphyryllis/pseuds/sapphyryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any SnK characters do not belong to me. But, this story is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

 

❄ ~   ♢  ~ ♢ ☾ ♢ ♕ ♢ ☽ ♢ ~  ♢   ~ ❄

 

' _Stable duties. Great._ '

 

A [h/c] girl groaned as she brushed the golden mane of a white thoroughbred.

_'Never had I gotten punished before!!! Where the heck is the damn horse-face when he is supposed to be here cleaning the stables too?!'_

"Whoa!! [F/n]!!! How did you do that?!"

_'Speak of the devil. Long live, Kirschtein,' t_ he female rolled her [e/c] eyes at Jean's sudden outburst from the entrance. "Do what?"

"Tame that horse!! That horse had never allowed anyone to go near him, let alone touch him...well, except the commander."

"Oh? I didn't know that..." she muttered, slightly surprised. The stallion had no problem with her ever since the first day she joined the Survey Corps. She was immediately attracted to this very one rather than the other horses. Maybe because of its golden mane, icy blue orbs and white body reminds her of the man she had a crush on. A man whom will never be able to reciprocate her feelings.

She shrugged, "Maybe you guys have face problems?"

A neigh was heard behind the female cadet when she finished your sentence. "There...Even he agreed with me," she gestured to the animal.

Turning to it, [F/n] smiled and offered a hand, "You know what....From this moment onward, you're my horse. What do you say?"

Her smile became wider when the stallion nuzzled its snout into her outstretched hand.

❄ ~   ♢  ~ ♢ ☾ ♢ ♕ ♢ ☽ ♢ ~  ♢   ~ ❄

[F/n]'s horse was loyal, much to other cadets and even the higher-ups' surprise. Every time she left to switch to using 3DMG, he would always come back to her every single time when she needed a ride. When the [h/c] female had first appeared on the said-animal, everyone was afraid that he'll just fling her off the saddle, but he didn't. He followed every instructions she gave and she loves her horse very much as much as she loves the person he was named after.

Time to time, she would hang out in the stables to talk to her faithful stallion.

"I'm curious, cadet [L/n]. How did you make him listen to you?" A familiar voice broke the silence in the stable. She turned, to see the commander and quickly saluted. "I don't know, sir! I never had a problem with him!!" A small pink dusted her fair cheeks.

"At ease," he dismissed and [F/n] dropped her salute. The tall blond proceeded to stroke the mane of the thoroughbred. A sad smile formed on her lips as she observed the sight occuring in front of her. _'If only he knew. If only I could tell him.'_

"And, cadet [L/n]."

"Yes, commander?"

"Call me Erwin, please. But, only when we're alone," the taller blond said, causing [F/n] to look at him, her [e/c] orbs widened in disbelief at what she heard. Rose pink once again painted itself on her cheeks and [F/n] gave him a small nod. Giving the white horse another pat, he continued, "What's his name?"

The pink hues on the [h/c] girl's face darkened to crimson, "He..Uh...Well, he's named after the person I l-love."

"He must be a lucky man," his statement caused the female to turn to him, confused.

"I don't know about that, but, I can say that he is a great man and everyone respects him. I really admire him. However, I know he can never reciprocate my feelings."

"Why do you think that way, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because...," looking away from him, her [e/c] eyes gazed at the clear blue skies, "We're in the Scouting Legions, Erwin. I can't afford to burden him with my one-sided feelings. I'm sure you, the commander, understand that very well."

Well, of course no one knew what had [F/n] named her horse with the exception of Hanji, who somehow found out and [F/n] had also somehow managed to get Hanji to keep the secret. The brunette is her close friend, whom she had known for a long time and thus, the close bond between the two females. Though occasionally, Hanji would teased [F/n] about the commander whenever she saw the opportunity. 

❄ ~   ♢  ~ ♢ ☾ ♢ ♕ ♢ ☽ ♢ ~  ♢   ~ ❄

"[F/n]!! You can't close your eyes!! Hang in there!! Shit!!" Hanji cursed and screamed, "I need a medical unit here!!" Never had [F/n] seen the woman in front of her so serious and frustrated.

The [h/c] female held onto her friend's hand and shook her head gently, "Hanji...It's okay...," the words came out in a croak. Her vision was turning darker and darker by each second. She knew. Hanji knew too. "Hanji...? I'm tired..."

"You can't give up now, [F/n]!! Didn't you say that when we get back from this one, you'll finally tell him your feelings?" the brunette shouted, tears threatening to escape her brown orbs. Her trembling hands were cupping [F/n]'s face.

"It doesn't matter anymore...To be able to love him is enough..." her soft voice faltered as [F/n] reached her hand out to rub the tears away from Hanji's eyes, "It's not like you to cry, Hanji."

"But, [F/n]..."

"Please, Hanji...take care of him..." Hanji nodded before you continued, "Can you...smile for me...for the last time?" [F/n] pleaded, her half-lidded eyes gazing at the brown-haired woman.

"[F/n]!!" [E/c] hues widened as she looked at the direction of the familiar voice, behind Hanji.

A smile had graced itself on [F/n]'s pale lips, she whispered, "Erwin..." She was satisfied, what more can she asked than to see the man she love for the very last time.

"I'm sorry, [F/n]..." he muttered, wrapping his calloused hands around her delicate ones.

With the little strength she had left, [F/n] chuckled, "It's not your fault, Erwin..." she stopped for a moment, before she asked, "Can I ask for a favor, commander?"

"What is it, [F/n]?" Both of [F/n] and the commander have been on first name basis ever since that day they talked in the stables, however, only when they're in each other's presence.

"Can...I hug you?"

He complied and wrapped his shaking arms around her shoulders, ignoring her [h/c] locks that were damped with blood and sticking to her clothed back. "Thank you..." she muttered, taking in his warmth; her body losing its heat as each second ticked by. Tears fell from her [e/c] orbs, taking away the brilliant shine it once had. As her eyelids fluttered shut, she mumbled some words. Her last words.

[F/n]'s last words were inaudible, even to the blond male, who was still holding her body.

_I love you._

❄ ~   ♢  ~ ♢ ☾ ♢ ♕ ♢ ☽ ♢ ~  ♢   ~ ❄

Hanji was wandering around, looking up at the skies, "How is it up there, [F/n]? Are you enjoying yourself? Do you see Sawney? Or Bean?"

_Seriously, Hanji. I don't want to remember those two. One of them almost had my arm for lunch! And, no. I don't see them._

The brunette laughed and continued speaking as if her best friend's there, replying every question of hers, "I've been taking good care of Erwin. I'd have to say he really misses you and wouldn't let us touch him as usual. He hasn't been eating much either. It's still a mystery as to how you tamed that horse of yours, [F/n]...As for human-Erwin, I think he's affected too..."

Walking past the stables, she heard a mention of [F/n]'s name, causing her to stop in her track. She peeked into the stables to find Erwin brushing the mane of [F/n]'s horse.

"You know, I'm jealous of you. She had always given you all her attention...I guess that's only natural, seeing that you're named after the man she loved." He heaved a sigh, looking into the eyes of the mare, which were equally as blue as his azure orbs.

Hanji's eyes widened in surprise at what she had just heard. _'Erwin's jealous of [F/n]'s horse and the man she loved? Doesn't that mean he's jealous of himself?'_ A giggle escaped Hanji's lips.

"Did you hear that, [F/n]?" Hanji once again gazed at the blue sky but, this time, she was smiling.

_Yep. I did._

❄ ~   ♢  ~ ♢ ☾ ♢ ♕ ♢ ☽ ♢ ~  ♢   ~ ❄

"Say, Erwin."

"What is it, Squad Leader Hanji?"

"Do you know the name of [F/n]'s horse?"

"No, but, she had told me that he was named after the person she loved."

"Loves. I'm 101% sure she still loves him. So, do you want to know?"

"I'm curious but, there must be a reason why [F/n] did not tell m-"

"Erwin."

"What is it?"

"Erwin. He's named Erwin."

❄ ~   ♢  ~ ♢ ☾ ♢ ♕ ♢ ☽ ♢ ~  ♢   ~ ❄

 


End file.
